By the Dawn's Early Light
by Kara B
Summary: Sequel to Devil Scorned and the return of Ra


By the Dawn's Early Light

by Kara B.

© 2001

A StarGate SG-1 Story

Rating: PG/PG-13

Archival: FanFiction Universe Archive, All others ask before using!

StarGate Spoilers: The Movie, Jolinar's Memories, The Devil You Know, Season 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill. The characters in this story DO NOT belong to me. They belong to whoever owns them -- I'm just borrowing. I DO NOT make any money off this. I do this strictly for fun and personal enjoyment. I promise to return the characters (relatively) unharmed. For the record, I'm just a college student and have absolutely NO money at all so please don't sue me.

WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE:

_**3 months later**_

_"I can't even believe this." Jack sighed, "They're sending Tok'Ra and they're not saying why?"_

_Daniel spoke, "They said it was urgent but that they could not specify for fear of leaking information."_

_"Just great." As Jack ranted on, the Gate opened and two figures stepped out. Finally, Jack stopped when he saw that he recognized the two. The first was Martouf, whom Jack nodded toward. Upon seeing the second Tok'Ra, Jack's face lost it's irritated edge, "Hey Al! Long time no see! How are ya doin'?"_

_Many jaws in the SGC dropped. Colonel Jack O'Neill did NOT like the Tok'Ra at all, and to see him speaking to one as if he were an old buddy was unheard of._

_Aldwin didn't appear terribly irritated by Colonel O'Neill's nickname. He merely stated, "I am well, Colonel."_

_While General Hammond led Martouf and the rest of SG-1 to the briefing room, Jack cornered Aldwin, "So how are you doing really? And who is your new snake?"_

_"After receiving the new symbiote I found myself very confused, but with the help of Martouf, Lantash and Jacob, I've accepted the way things are."_

_"But you still don't like it." Jack said._

_"No. Colonel, I would very much like to tell you of these events, but there is an extremely urgent mission at the moment."_

_"Fine, we'll talk later. But I do expect to eventually get the whole story." Jack paused, "So which Goa'uld's butt do we get to kick this time?"_

_Aldwin gave a half-smile but remained silent as they walked to the briefing room._

_Outside it, Aldwin stopped and turned to Colonel O'Neill, "You asked about my symbiote. He is just as stubborn as you are. I believe that he and you will get along wonderfully." Without waiting for a response Aldwin entered the room._

_Before going inside himself, Jack muttered, "Just when you think you have the Tok'Ra pegged, they go and pull some sarcasm on you . . ."_

Martouf started the briefing without hesitation. "A situation has arisen. Over the last month, we have tracked reports of a new Goa'uld who has mysteriously risen to power. We do not know the identity of this new Goa'uld. He has been employing what you term 'cloak and dagger' tactics upon other system lords. About a week ago he began attacking our bases and has since destroyed four of them. With each attack on the Tok'Ra, he has left one of these." Martouf produced four gold necklaces. "Each has the symbol of a world engraved upon it, including Abydos, and most recently Earth. We do not know the meaning of these."

Daniel's face had gone into it's studious mode. Jack looked over at him, knowing what the look meant, "What is it Daniel?"

"This feels . . . familiar." he studied the symbols on the necklaces for a moment then suddenly snapped his finger, muttering, "If I'm remembering correctly . . ." He then jumped up and ran from the room, deep in thought.

Aldwin raised an eyebrow in question at Jack, who shrugged, "Who knows?"

Moments later, Daniel rushed back in, a huge book tucked under his arm. He dropped it on the table and began to thumb through it. Everyone else sat in silence, waiting, knowing that Daniel was onto something.

"Here." Daniel slapped a page, "These are all worlds that were conquered by Ra." He looked up in alarm.

Jack shrugged again, "It's just four worlds Daniel, They probably have fifty other similarities."

Daniel shook his head, "These are Ra's most well-known victories."

At that point, someone quietly walked in and handed General Hammond a note. He turned to address the whole group, "We've just received a message from the Tok'Ra. They have more information on this new Goa'uld and they've requested that we send a team to help them. Colonel, how soon can you be ready?"

Jack jumped up, eager to be going somewhere, "We'll be ready in about ten." Hammond nodded, and he along with the rest of SG-1 exited.

Outside, Jack stopped Daniel, "You and I both know that there is no way Ra could have survived. Now Apophis, well, he just needs to learn to die. Besides, if Ra were alive we would've heard from him sooner. And he would have come after us first."

Daniel nodded and Aldwin approached the two of them, "I believe it is Ra."

"What?" Jack and Daniel both said at once.

"I have all of Jabez's memories and Jabez used to work with Sokar. On many occasions Sokar and Ra did battle. Aside from Apophis, Sokar was Ra's worst enemy. This new Goa'uld's tactics are familiar and it even feels familiar."

"There's got to be another explanation." Jack said, "Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"I was instructed to say nothing of it." Aldwin gave a half-smile. "I do apologize."

"Why were you told that?"

"Ever since receiving my new symbiote, they have been extremely wary of my memories and my actions."

"So, basically they don't trust you . . ." Jack said.

Aldwin nodded, "That is essentially the case."

"Oh great, this just makes my day," Jack sighed, "Look, Al, Ra is dead. I sent the bomb up myself."

"Then perhaps this is someone who is coming in his name - to avenge his losses."

"That's gotta be it," Jack said, "And on top of that, the Tok'Ra don't trust the one Tok'Ra I do. Plus that one Tok'Ra has now messed up things so I can't make general Tok'Ra put downs . . ."

Daniel interrupted, "Jack, stop. We need to get ready to go, because I don't know about you, but I'd like to find out who this new Goa'uld really is . . ."

"Fine, Daniel, you go ahead. I wanna talk to Al a second." Daniel nodded and hurriedly walked away.

"What is it you wish to know, Colonel?" Aldwin asked calmly.

"First of all, how serious is this threat?"

Aldwin looked at him gravely, "Destroying four Tok'Ra bases in a week is no small feat. Many Tok'Ra have died. We should have come to you after the first of these attacks, which is what I told the council, but the Tok'Ra did not wish to be seen as weak. After the necklace with the symbol for Earth on it, we knew that we must."

"Great." Jack muttered.

"Colonel, there is something else." Jack looked at him sharply, "These attacks started on various system lords, weakening their defenses. Now the Tok'Ra are in chaos and . . ."

"We're likely to be next." finished Jack, "Just great. Whatever happened to the 'enemy of the week'?" Suddenly something struck Jack, "Hey if they don't trust you, then why did they send you here?"

Aldwin thought for a moment, then stated, "Colonel, please do not take offense, but most Tok'Ra do not consider interacting with the Tau'ri a desirable assignment."

"Oh." Jack said, "That's nice."

SG-1 and Aldwin stepped through the Gate to the current Tok'Ra home base and into a silent chaos. Many Tok'Ra were moving hurriedly through the corridors, obviously on their way to do something important. Martouf had remained behind at the SGC in order to help General Hammond.

"Come." Aldwin said, "Our War Room is this way."

When they arrived, Jack noted that several of the Tok'Ra bigwigs were there, obviously not happy with the situation. Silence met them as they entered.

"So," Jack started, "What's up?"

One of the Tok'Ra replied, directing the response to Aldwin rather than Jack, "A fifth base has been attacked. We have retrieved the necklace." He held it out and Daniel grabbed it.

"The Eye of Ra." Daniel's voice was steady, but his eyes went wide.

Daniel started to ask a question, but the same Tok'Ra interrupted, "Please wait in the hall for a moment." No explanation was offered.

"Ooooookay." Jack said, stepping into the hall, his team following. Aldwin remained behind.

"What have you discovered that you do not wish them to know?" Aldwin asked, with apparent disapproval.

"We received a message from the attacker." High Councilor Per'sus said, activating the message.

_  
To the world which I have just attacked, _

_you are now under my rule. _

_If you resist, you will be killed._

_No one escapes my wrath by their own invention._

_If you wish to regain your freedom then there is one task you may complete._

_Bring me the two Tau'ri named Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson._

_Then, and only then, will you be left alone._

"Please tell me you are not considering doing so." Aldwin was clearly alarmed.

"We have suffered heavy losses and cannot continue to resist indefinitely. This is a possibility that might buy us the time we need. They are only two beings." A Tok'Ra responded.

Per'sus added, "We are not planning to turn them over at the moment. However, it may become necessary to do something to buy some time for both ourselves and the rest of the Tau'ri." He paused, "Is it not better that two die rather than one hundred?"

"General Hammond would never agree to sacrifice his people . . ."

"But neither he nor SG-1 are to know that which we have discussed. Besides, if it became necessary to do so, I'm sure the General would come to understand."

"It is you who do not understand." Aldwin said.

Another voice spoke up, "He's right. It would cost us our alliance." Jacob sighed, dismayed at the turn of the conversation.


End file.
